1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a pedal apparatus for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a pedal apparatus for a vehicle, which includes an angle-adjustable pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, if a vehicle is a manual-transmission vehicle it is provided with pedal devices including an acceleration pedal, a brake pedal, and a clutch pedal. In a conventional vehicle, although a pad-angle to suit a driver is different for each driver, depending upon kinds of vehicles or characteristics of drivers' bodies, current vehicles have a fixed pad-angle, so that the pad-angle cannot be adjusted to suit a driver's body.
A prior art discloses an accelerator pedal-actuating device which includes a pedal arm to which a pedal pad is connected at one end, a rotary arm connected to another end of the pedal arm and having a magnet part on a specified region, and a linear motor having, on one end, a rotary roller and a rotary roller shaft supporting the rotary roller, and configured to provide a pedal-depressing force to a driver. The linear motor comes into contact with a certain region of the rotary arm when in passive mode or active mode. The accelerator pedal-actuating device can reach a target pedal-depressing force without error in that the linear motor directly provides the pedal-depressing force in contact with a certain region of the rotary arm.
However, since the linear motor is incorporated into the device in order only to simply provide a pedal-depressing force, the structure becomes complicated and the cost increases, and a pedal cannot be adjusted to suit kinds of vehicles or characteristics of drivers' bodies, thereby providing inconvenience to a driver when driving a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.